A quinceta surprise
by AlwaysCARRY0n
Summary: Trish's quinceta is coming up and Ally wants to let him know she likes him, but embaresses herself instead. Bad at summeries. DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Reveiw.


Trish barges into the store wearing a huge dress. I have no words for this all I do is stare at her. I just shake my head and look at Austin. My heart flutters and I have to look away from him.

"Trish should we even ask? I mean you must have a good reason for wearing a gown." Austin looks at me and I stare dead ahead on Trish.

"Mom's making me wear her dress for my quienceta." She looks more pissed than she does happy about it.

"Trish why are you so pissy about it?" I ask. She crosses her arms across her chest and looks at me.

"Everyone wants something from me. Mom is getting to live her glory days through me, my brother even wants to do his dumb ass magic tricks. Even my cousin is bringing someone. her new boyfriend Emilio the club owner. she just wants to rub him in everyones face." A idea pops into my head.

"Trish if you have this party Austin could sing and get a tour all over the county because of this man. This would be big!" I say looking at Austin.

"I hope so. I mean if Austin gets this we could play Miami." Dez looks at all of us with a stary look on his face.

"We live in Miami Dez." I say and everyone nods.

"I know but I just love it here." He says.

"See you are all the same you only using it for your benifits." Trish crosses her arms and pouts.

"Trish you do know there will be tables of presents and you will have all the attention you want." Austin says.

"Who's ready to party?!" She starts dancing and I smile at her. Trish leaves and Dez follows her out. Austin is the only one left. I turn on my heel and head up to the practice room. I open the door and smile.

I sit down at the piano and let my fingers glide across the keys. Austin comes in and sits down next to me.

"So Dallas is going to be there right?" He ask. I nod but don't open my mouth because I don't trust what would come out. Austin grabs my hand and stops me from playing any longer. His hand sends warmth shouting throughout my body. I created the I like Dallas facade to hide my true feelings.

"What's wrong?" He ask. I just shrug and pull my hand away from him.

"I can't dance OK." I know i'm blushing deeply and I get up to leave and Austin grabs my hand again.

"I can teach you to slow dance. Ally you can learn just let me." Austin looks at me. He pulls me to him and places on hand on my hip and another in my hand. I place my other hand against his well defined chest. We move around the practice room and he keeps telling me to follow his lead. I finally get ahold of what i'm suppost to do and it flows much better.

"I'm going to twirl you." I shake my head but he does it anyway. I come back to him and knock a speaker off. Austin is in the floor groaning.

"I'm so sorry! What do you need." I pull the speaker off him and look at him.

"Call an ambulance." I nod and run off for my phone.

Austin comes into the event hall on crutches but he looks so handsome. I look down at my red dress suddenly insecure. He waves me over, but before I can get to him Tish and her family are on the stage. I zone out and when the music starts I walk over to Dallas.

"Want to dance?" I ask.

"No. Thank you tthough." He says.

"Awesome. Wait what?" I ask.

"I said no." He walks off leaving me there dumbstruck. Trish sees me and comes over to me Austin tries to get up and eventually does.

"Are you OK?" She ask. I nod but Austin looks at me and reaches out so I bolt.

Tears stream down my face and I hide under the table. I have been sitting here for almost thirty minutes until Austin calls my cell.

"Hey! Where are you?" He ask.

"Under here." I look at his shoes. "Where?" He ask.

I pop my head out and look at him. He drops his crutches and gets under the table to. I move making room for him.

"Ally i'm sorry I should have knocked the shit out of him when he hurt you." He says.

"Austin it's OK im just embaressed because the guy I like saw me like this. I don't really care about Dallas and I haven't for a while now." I say. I look at Austin to see if he was catching any of the clues.

"Who? Who is it Ally? Who do you like?" There is a dominated look in his eyes almost animalistic.

"Austin are you OK?" I ask.

He nods but i'm taken back by his body language and tones. I touch his face trying to bring him back to me. I lay my hand on his cheek letting it rest there. His hand comes up and touches my hand. My heart flutters so much I think it's going to pop out of my chest. He looks at me and leans towards me and his lips crash into mine.

My first instinct is to pull away, but I fight it and kiss him back with as much passion. His hand drops and he threads his fingers through my hair. I smile against his lips and he moves a little deepening the kiss. His hand slips under my dress.

"Damn it Autin do you know how long it took to find you?" Dez looks at me and Austin and turns scarlet.

"Go away Dez!" We both yell.

Austin contiues to kiss and caress me. I see people surronding the table so I pull his hand away and sit on his lap the best I can and kiss him even more. The table is removed from above us and everyone laughs. My face is beat red and I hide in Austin's chest.

"Took yall long enough!" Trish says.

Austin gets up and pulls me with him. Trish nods her head towards her and Austin moves to the stage. He begins to sing and when Dallas walks towards me he stops.

"I know there is only time for one more song so I want to dance with my girlfriend." He ets off stage and we dance. I could have stayed like this all night but it had to end. As we wait on Trish I lean into Austin.

"I don't want this to end." I say. He kisses my forehead and smiles at me.


End file.
